Walls
by Book-luver-4-life
Summary: Cammies dad dies when she was 5 causing her to be strong for everyone else she also went to the army when she was 7 and was built strong high walls to protect herself and she thought no one would be able to break them down but that all changed when Zach came into view! She still goes to Gallagher I just changed to when her dad died and that she went to the army!
1. Chapter 1

**Pleas review and tell me if its good and if I should continue with it! Please read my other story thnxz! **

**~~~~Peggy~~~~**

We were all eating dinner in the grand hall when my internal clock warned me I was gonna be late I was supposed to be outside at 8 sharp dressed in my army attire and it was 7:46, you must be thinking that I must be a grown woman to be in the army but no I'm 16 years old my name is cammie morgan also known as the chameleon many people worshipped me but i dont like the attention hence the codename i go to the Gallagher academy for young woman it's supposedly a school for 'bratty rich girls' but really it was a school for spies in training and I was supposed to be outside to meet the 15 fortunate boys who would be spending the year in the school and yes they do know our secret and they also hold the same secret they to are spies in training.

I quickly muttered a swear and as swiftly as I could I got up and left early getting odd glances from my friends but I sent them a reassuring look and slipped out, I quickly sprinted up the stairs and went into my room to change.

I ended up putting on my black skinny jeans combat boots, a t-shirt that said don't mess with me under my official army coat (?) with all of my achievement clips (?) on it and put my hair into a ponytail, I quickly sprinted downstairs and stopped to catch my breath before I opened the front doors to see that the helicopter was just landing I walk up and stood in the 'hut' pose and waited for the boys to come out, they all got off and started to talk almost immediately so I was forced to scream at them in my 'commander' voice

"Do you think this is a joke?" I yelled

"No sir" replied a boy in the back

"I am a lady!" I yelled back and heard someone snickering from the back I swiftly appeared behind them and yelled still in my commander voice

"Drop and give me 100"

He looked at me with shock but I quickly shoved him and he landed in the push up position

"Now anyone who interrupts me again will do 300 push ups got it?"

"Yes Madame"

"Good" I paused "ATTENTION" I yelled in my commander voice and they all immediately stood perfectly straight and put their hands behind their back and put their feet together not moving an inch

"Okay so today you will get to meet the girls of Gallagher and get to talk to them now if anyone of you hurts any girl in this school I will personally make sure you can not reproduce and trust me boys I always follow thru with my threats got it?"

"Got it" they all said in unison until a little geeky kid raised his hand up

"Yes Jonas" he stared at me in shock and asked

"I have two questions one how do you know my name and second aren't you a Gallagher girl too? Because then we just met our first Gallagher girl!"

"Listen up and listen well I was your clearance level when I was 9 so I am perfectly aware of all of your names and any information on the CIA database about you all and yes I am your age and yes I am a Gallagher girl but I am more experienced than any one here except for the teachers now none of you will know my name for sure you need a really high clearance level or for me to know that i can trust you now any questions?" I looked around to find all of the boys jaws had dropped to the floor in amazement and disbelief I just stood there for 30 seconds (well 38.6 to be exact) until a boy that look like a Greek goddess raised his hand I recognized him as grant Newman

"Yes grant"

"Umm where you really in the army and how did you get all those" he said pointing at my achievement pins

"Yes and thats classified" I simply replied and was about to turn and leave when a boy up front rose his hand

"Yes Zachary"

"Please call me Zach and how where you in the army at such a young age? You must've been what 10" he said with a smirk gosh I just met him and he already annoys me

"Please remove that smirk and that information is classified" I then turned on my heel and was about to leave when I felt his smirk was back on his face

"Please remove that smirk before I do it for you" I said and with that I walked up the steps but felt his smirk back ok his face and quickly turned around and stalked down and slapped him in the face hard, he quickly recovered but hard a hint if anger in his eyes

"Jonas what did I tell about his smirking?"

"That he should remove the smirk off his face before you do it for him"

"And what did I do?"

"Removed the smirk off his face because he refused to remove it"

"Let this be a lesson to all of you that I do follow thru with my threats" I turned on my heel and walked up the steps but stopped in front of the doors and turned around to face them

"Follow me into the dinning hall to introduce all of you" I turned and felt them all follow me but they kept a good distance from me, I smirked at this but quickly put my shield up again and just in time because we had reached the doors I turned and waited for the signal which 3.38 seconds later I got the signal

"Welcome back ladies I have an announcement to make" the headmistress paused to make sure everyone was listening "the boys of the blackthorn academy will be joining us this year and yes they are spies" and with that I pushed open the doors and walked I the center of the room turned on my heel and starred at the boys before I said no screamed in my commander voice

"Attention"

They all stood perfectly straight like they and before and I am pretty sure I heard Madame dabbney complement them on their posture everyone else in the room had their mouths wide open and i even saw a senior faint! I took the opportunity to walk over and sit in my seat getting weird looks from the girls but i shrugged in response and mouthed that I would tell them later it must've satisfied then because they turned back around and didn't turn back to look at me for the rest of my mothers speech, yes my mother is Gallagher's headmistress, no she doesn't tell me everything but I'm just that special that I got to know about the boys and be the first person they saw ha! Take that joe!

My mother talked about how the boys are all spies and asked them all to come by and introduce themselves it went a little like this

'Hi I'm _ codename _ and I'm in the _ track nice meeting you all'

It was REALLY boring but It seemed everyone's eyes were on them well everyone's except mine I just leaned back and crossed my arms waiting for joe to give me the signal that I had to make the guys stand straight and spread out and find a seat in their assigned tables.

It came 3.56 minutes later I quickly came to a stand walked over in front of them and yelled

"ATTENTION!" They did as told and stood perfectly still

"Now when I tell you to you will go to those tables over there and sit tight until I give you the signal in which you will be aloud to then go get food and interact with the wonderful students in this school got it?"

"Yes mam" they all replied which now got them a scream from me

"I am your age for heavens sake DO NOT CALL ME MAM GOT IT?!"

"Got it"

"Zachary good unless you want to do night drills for the next two weeks and get a beating from yours truly you will remove that smirk off your face!"

"Yes madam"

"Attention" they all fixed their backs so they where as straight as possible

"You guys may sit"

They all walked over and sat down perfectly straight waiting for my orders by now all the girls has smug smiles on their faces as the boys have into defeat against Gallagher, I looked over at my mother and joe and they both gave me the signal, I then walked over to the boys table stood infront of them and yelled

"Stand up" they all did as told

"You are free to go get food and interact" I gave them the salut and casually walked over to my table getting odd looks from the girls again

Once I sat down I got bombarded with questions like 'did you know about this the whole time? And 'bloody hell you never told us!' And 'what else do you know about them'

I simply answered

"Yes I knew about this the whole time, you never asked bex and why don't you guys ask them" I said and gestured to the boys roaming around the room and quickly added

"I am going to go change we have P&E next this will be fun!" I said and a small smile crept over my lips as I stood and walked out as I was walking to my room I heard some unknown steps behind me, those where not a girls steps so I started to slowdown and see what the figure would do until I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was all it took for me to grab the hand and use my momentum to flip the person over my shoulder and land on top of them and in the mean time while grabbing their neck and starting to choke them once I was fully on top of then and had the upper hand did I let go and realize that it was Zachary Goode, I removed my hands over his neck but never got off because I asked him

"Zach why where you following me?"

"What no slapping no screaming no 'attention'?" He asked

"I only do that when I need to now I'm just asking why where you following me?!"

"Wow drastic change" he said and smirked yes actually smirkage

"You still haven't answered my question"

"You still haven't gotten off of me I'm starting to think you like being on top of me" I quickly got up and offered him my hand which he gladly took but once he was up I turned and started to walk away only to realize that he was following me

"Will you please stop following me!" I stated

"You still haven't answered my question"

"What question?" I turned to face him

"Are you always that bossy?"

"No! Now stop following me!"

"Okay but where are you going?"

"To go change! Got a problem with that?"

"No but why are you changing you look good like this"

"Zachary Goode are you complementing me?"

"Yep and you like it!" was all he said while turning around and leaving towards the dinning hall


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! **

**~~~Peggy~~~~**

i was walking to the P&E barn with the girls after I had changed when Jonas fetterman Grant Newman Nick zeller and Zach came up behind us and asked

"What class do you guys have?"

"P&E" we all said in unison

"Us too" said grant

"You guys can come with us if you'd like"

"Umm guys don't forget I have r&d I'm not in P&E" piped up Liz, Jonas looked like he was gonna say something but shut his mouth it wasn't too long before Grant said

"Jonas here is in the r&d too! You guys could walk together!"

"Umm okay" said Liz turning towards us "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yup bye Liz" I responded, when they where fully out of sight I said

"You guys are going down in P&E!" Bex backed me up and so did macey but the laughs we got in return made us even angrier

"You guys can't beat us admit it Gallagher girl I'm way better than you!"

"This means war!" And with that we stomped off and left to the P&E barn oh they where gonna get it!

Once everyone had made their way to the P&E barn told us that we where gonna be sparring the rules where the usual you get knocked out you lose you go off of the circle you lose you declare defeat you lose then she asked for anyone who wanted to go first and bex of course said she would, she stepped onto the circle and asked

"Any of you wanna go against me?"

"I do" said grant he was big but not as agile as bex so as soon and he stepped into the circle she got into her fighting stand grant did too but his mistake was trying to roundhouse kick bex she grabbed his leg in mid air flipped him and she waited for him to get up again to kick him right in the face he stumbled back and that gave bex the time to lunge at him and kick him in the chest throwing him against the wall I took this as the time to say

"Grant face it you never had a chance" I smirked but then a guy in the back said

"We'll I'd like to see you try against me!"

"Well come right up" I motioned To the mat that bex had been on earlier, the guy stepped up and he was tall but had good muscle in his arms I took my fighting stand and so did he the teacher gave the go and we started circling each other until he lunged at me and I quickly stepped out of the way and he took this time to try and punch me in the face but I grabbed his fist twisted it at an impossible angle and he let out a cry but I kept twisting it until we all heard the loud 'crack' and he fell to the floor in pain but it was his mistake not to declare defeat because I soon grabbed his other arm helped him up only to kick him in the face and do a roundhouse kick to the head and he fell to the ground knocked out I looked out into the crowd to find everyone with their mouths hanging open I also saw at the back with a proud look on his face

"Any other takers?" I asked no one said anything they just stared at me

"Take a picture it'll last longer! Geez you all look like you've never seen a fight before!"

" that was-"

"Kyle dermine I know"

"No you don't know Kyle was the second best fighter in all blackthorn academy history how did you do that?" This shocked me but I quickly recovered

"Well that just shows how much Gallagher is better than blackthorn I bet I could take the best fighter because you'd said he was the second best fighter so who is the best?"

"Zachary Goode" I turned to face the boys

"Well is Zach gonna come spar or is widdle Zachy too scared?"

"I just don't want to hurt you Gallagher girl"

"Well your not! I can take care of myself and I'm pretty sure I can beat you!" That got some 'ooooohhhh!'s and some 'buuurnn!' But I was still standing there with my hands on my hips not moving waiting for Zach to answer which he did

"Fine but if you get hurt I warned you!"

"Don't worry I won't! But you will!" He stepped onto the mat and got into his fighting stand and so did I, the teacher said 'go' and we started circling each other he punched at my face but I moved my head and he ended up punishing the air he then tried to punch my side but I grabbed his fist and wrapped it around his back in a weird angle he didn't look like he was in pain at all so I pushed him down and landed on top of him I let go of his arm but only to grab hold of his neck and go into a helelea hold (i just made that up)

"Wow Gallagher girl now I'm sure you like being on top of me" this only got me angrier and I grabbed his neck harder but he grabbed my arm and flipped us so he was on top but my arm still had hold of his neck and I used my momentum to flip him off of me and kick him in the chest he staggered back but still no enough to be out of the circle so I did the one move that I invented I flipped on my hands and landed on his shoulders then flipped back landed on my feet but I still had hold of his shoulders so he was just up over my head so I threw him back and out of the circle he landed with a loud 'thud' and as I looked around everyone stared at me in shock even bex until she yelled

"Where did that come from?"

I took this time to walk over more into the circle not noticing Zach standing up and lunging at me he tackled me and landed on top of me clearly he wanted a rematch, I saw the disbelief in his eyes as he pinned my arms to the mat

"How did you do that?" He asked but I refused to tell him because I remembered when I invented that move

"Hey princess want to invent a new move I have some ideas!"

"Yeah yeah" I jumped up and down in joy i had only been 4 but i was still experienced enough so me and my dad spent the whole day perfecting the MC maneuver the MC represents Matthew and Cammie my dad and I practiced that move for days until we both had it perfectly done but that Friday he left for a mission and I never saw him again which is why it was so painful

"Get off me before I make you!" I said but the tears already forming in my eyes could be easily seen by Zach and the shock on his face was very noticeable as he stood up and offered a hand which I didn't take as I got up on my own and ran out I ran until I made it to my favorite passageway no one had ever and I mean ever seen me cry I didn't cry when they told me my father was KIA I didn't cry when my mother broke and cried every night I didn't cry when asked me If I was okay I never cried I never got close to crying but the way Zach looked like my dad the look in his eyes of determination and mischief he's exactly like my father I slid down the wall letting the tears flood freely no one was around anyways I felt the hot tears slide down my face I have never cried but when Zach came he just reminds me so much of my dad no one had ever reminded me of him not even he is the only one that has ever gotten close to even crumbling down my walls not my mother not not my aunt no one so why Zach? I was gonna figure this out


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took long but I know it's good so go on and read it! **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot! **

I ended up staying in the passageway until dinner time so no one was in the hallways as I snuck back up to our room

I walked in and took a shower but while I was in the shower I heard the door open but in an odd way like someone didn't want me to hear them so I got out of the shower making sure I left it on so thy thought I hadn't noticed them then I quickly changed and crept up to the door and put my ear to it long enough to hear the person walking around the room the girls wouldn't do that which mean on thing there was an intruder in our room! I quietly looked around the drawers in the bathroom looking for a gadget Liz might of left in here, my hand came upon a small camera like thing and a small screen that had a note on it that said *great job Liz A+* I chuckled to myself the ripped the note off and grabbed the small mechanism and slid the camera under the door and looked at the small screen to find a dark figure going thru our drawers then I one swift movement they walked over to the bathroom door I started to panic and hid so that when they opened the door the door would cover me and I would have the element of surprise on my side but when the door opened the figure took out a gun and shot at the shower I gasped in my mind they wanted to kill me! But before I could really burst my cover I jumped out of my hiding spot and starts to fight the figure my mind went into fighting mode and all that was going thru my mind was

Kick

Punch

Kick

Duck

Punch

And when the figure stumbled back I took the opportunity to take out the napotine patch out from the waistband of my skirt and stuck it on his forehead just as I heard the door burst opened and just now I noticed he code black bex came in with macey after her and took in the disaster in the room then turned to the bathroom where I was still in my fighting position staring at the figure on the floor they walked over and bex immediately crouched over the figure and started to check his pockets to find nothing then she picked him up over her shoulder and carried him to the bed then I turned and ran to my mothers office burst thru the door to find my mother behind her desk with beside her

"Mom I took care of the break in the man is in my room!" I turned knowing they would follow and ran up to my room to see bex had tied him to a chair and was questioning him but by the looks of it he hasn't said a word bex had beat him so bad you could barely see his face, I walked over and put a calming hand on bexs shoulder and motioned that my mom and would take care of it she nodded and left to who knows where I looked at the man and said

"You better tell us who you are and why your here!" He just stayed silent which only got me more pissed off

"Now! Before I beat you so hard you won't be able to get up for 5 months!" But he just stayed silent I kicked him right in the face and he fell back onto the floor I saw him spit blood on how much I hate the COC it's the only reason why I'm like this they ruined my life they killed my father and I know they want to kill me too for some unknown reason and this gets me angry so angry I spun around and stalked over to the P&E barn they ruined my life they ruined me this thought only got me more angry so I went over to the punching bag and started raging at it after a few kicks and punches it ripped so I went over to the supply closet and grabbed two more and threw one on the floor then I jumped up and untied the broken one and tied the new one and started kicking and punching again grunting now and then I knew most of my friends where over by the window watching I even saw face and my mothers but I just kept punching this one ripped too so I untied it and put the other one on it after a while it ripped too so I gave up and punched and kicked the wall I actually broke the wall but the pain in my feet and knuckles isn't as bad as the one i had and still do in my heart the COC is gonna pay! I stopped punching the wall and threw open the doors to reveal all of my friends, , my mom and I walked right past them to see a figure in hiding up in the trees with a gun in their hands I bent down picked up a rock and threw it at them I knew I had good aim but I didn't know I could drive a rock into a mans eye until now I walked over to them I knew everyone was behind me and frankly i didn't care I picked up the gun and pointed it at the man he just whimpered back I stated

"Why are you here and who are you! I'm not afraid to shoot you and trust me I'm pissed off enough that if you say anything wrong Ill shoot you and feel no mercy!" He just gulped and murmured

"Catherine Goode sent me from the circle of Cavan and I'm a trained snipper" he didn't go into detail that's all I needed to hear I pulled the trigger and his limp body fell back I pointed the gun up into my room window where I knew the other one was still un conscience I shot and saw his body fall back I then pointed it at a tree and shot until there where no live rounds left they came after me here in Gallagher they don't need me alive anymore they must've finally understood I knew nothing of what they wanted I turned to see shell shocked faces I really didn't care I again pushed past them and started to walk back I felt a hand on my shoulder I was so angry I didn't even check who it was I flipped the person hit a pressure point and their body fell to the ground I looked and saw it was grant he would live I walked the rest of the way to my room I just needed sleep I needed to clear my head so I walked over to a secret passage way and lay down on a lone mattress I had put there and fell asleep, my internal clock told me it was around 11 when two strong arms wrapped around me,

I felt safe for the first time in 10 years I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew reality would hit me in the morning I was just gonna enjoy it while it lasted

I wanted to enjoy the moment but I knew it wouldn't last for long

It never does

**I was so emotional by the end! I hope you guys liked it ill update it soon! Bye**

**~~~~Peggy~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Soooo sorry for the Lon wait! Ill uploaded tons this week since I have officially nothing to do! All my friends have officially told me that we can't hang out anymore so yeah! Such good friends I have! Enjoy! **

I woke up at about 3:48 am and looked around to find no one I knew it never lasted I was getting up when I heard the footsteps coming closer I stood and walked over to another part of the passage way that no one knows about (except me!) and I saw him

Zach?!

What was he doing here?

Was he the one that found me here last night?

I'd have to find out later right now I have to get out of here!

I moved out of the shadows for a split second but that was all it took for Zach to notice me he blinked a couple times before saying "I got you breakfast?" The way he said it made it sound like a question even thought it wasn't I turned completely and ran out how is it that he keeps on tumbling down my walls without knowing it? No snap out of it you where built strong in the army even stronger here now you will not let some boy ruin it! Arrgggg! Who am I kidding? I was too lost in thought that I didn't see Zach follow me until his hand was on my shoulder big mistake there! I grabbed his hand and flung him across the passage way he landed with a loud 'thud' and I heard him grimace in pain but I would not I will not go and help him my shields where up but with the sight of him starting to stand up and look at me made them go down way down to the floor

What was happening to me?

Arrrrgggg!

I slowly made my way towards him and put out my hand to help him up but in stead of him just grabbing it and pushing himself up like he should've of! He pulled me back and I landed on top of him

"Jerk" I muttered but like the spy he is he heard it

Arrggg jerk!

Whatever I felt for him before was completely evaporated now!

I will NEVER IN A LIFE TIME EVER LIKE ZACHARY GOODE!

I promise that!

**I know it's wayyy to short but ill make the next longer I cross my heart hope to fly stick cupcake in my eye! **

**Toodles! **

**~~~~Peggy~~~~**


End file.
